


Merthur Monday

by thewaywardavenger



Series: OTP Days of the Week [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like rainbows and kittens fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The typical morning of Arthur and Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merthur Monday

Arthur never liked his spacious bed, despite it being one of the finest beds in the castle. He felt so small in it, causing him to rarely sleep well in it. He slept more soundly in the make shift camps that they set up on travels, Merlin snoring softly beside him. The day had begun below his window, the noise of merchant and child's laughter leaked through the otherwise silent bedroom. Arthur was still clinging to the last strands of sleep as if he could hold off the day as long as his eyes remained closed. The door to his chambers creaked open and Arthur cracked his eyes open to find Merlin sneaking in on tiptoes. Arthur smiled at the sight and once again closed his eyes and counted the moments before Merlin managed to drop something. He could hear Merlin gently place his breakfast on the table and his armor near the window. The armor clanged and crashed at Merlin in protest and Merlin shushed the inanimate objects and to Arthur's surprise made his way to the bed. 

                "I know you're up Arthur." he whispered, ruffling the prince's hair. Arthur grumbled and opened his eyes. Merlin laughed at him, grinning madly. Arthur matched his grin and grabbed him by the scarf he wore constantly; he pulled Merlin forward making him tumble into the huge bed. Merlin closed his eyes as he sunk into the mattress, sighing slightly. "I can see why you don't want to get out of the bed." Merlin moaned in pleasure, slipping under the covers in a fluid motion

                "You can be smart!"Arthur joked with no malice in his voice.

They were shoulder to shoulder when Merlin shifted to kiss Arthur's cheek. "And sometimes you can be princely." he mumbled, already half-asleep with his face nuzzled into the crook of Arthur's neck.

                 Arthur slid an arm around Merlin's waist, rubbing slightly at the soft skin. Merlin sighed with content and started tracing lazy patterns on Arthur's chest, lulling him back to sleep. They listened to the bustle outside Arthur's window with sleepy contentment until Arthur broke the silence "What will we tell the other's this time?" he whispered, not wanting to ruin the quiet clam that had enveloped the two men. Merlin shrugged "I'll just tell Gaius but you were being a prick." he resumed his patterns, forming symbols that Arthur couldn't recognize but knew they were magical all the same. In the end it was a simple day; they basked in the simple truth that Merlin loved Arthur more than a servant would normally love his prince and Arthur loved Merlin more than a prince should love his servant. Arthur slept soundly in his bed for the first time in a long time.   

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why this is named Merthur Monday is because it is part of a series that involves a different pairing each day for all the days of the week. It was originally an idea for OTP pendants but so far that hasn't happened, partially because I'm a horrible procrastinator. I will be releasing them on the days of the week that they were intended for.


End file.
